


ABO Klance/Adashi drabbles

by SnarkyDoormat



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Adam (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), it’s sad y’all i’m a baby, losing a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyDoormat/pseuds/SnarkyDoormat
Summary: Keith is an unclaimed pregnant teen Omega. That explains it all.





	1. Oops, I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing this because i have no service or internet and i miss my online friend who’s my co author :(((( and i needed something to do, so why not abo klance/adashi? Enjoy!

Two lines. Two goddamn lines. 

A mistake. Two lines wasn’t supposed to happen! It was supposed to be one! You fucked yourself over big time, Keith! Lance isn’t gonna want a pregnant, unclaimed, teen omega!!

Keith sat over the toilet, hands sprawled across his face as he looked at the blasted blue test.

**I can’t be pregnant. Not now… **

Keith stepped out from the bathroom shamefully, if he had a tail it’d be between his crotch. He showed Shiro, who had been waiting for him the entire half hour he was in there, the test, resulting in a long, exaggerated sigh from him. 

Keith looked sheepishly at him, fiddling with his sleeves. “So… umm…” 

“Goddammit, Keith.” He grumbled, arms folded as he towered over the omega. “How do you think you’re going to be able to support a baby?” 

Keith shivered, looking away. I don’t know.  
“Um… I’ll get a job-“ 

“No. You won’t. No one is going to want to hire a teen mom who doesn’t have good grades or qualities! You’re going to finish school, get tutors, spend less time with Lance and on your phone and think about the baby.” He told him, washing Keith over with an icy glare. How is he so scary?!

Keith swallowed, nodding shamefully. “I- I will, Shiro… I- I just… I need to tell Lance…” 

“Then tell him. But you need to think this over.” He patted Keith’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, buddy. But I’m not gonna be a pushover.” 

Keith let out a huff, slouching over slightly. “Yeah… I get it… I’m gonna text Lance, okay?” 

“Okay. Be safe.” He pulled Keith in for a hug, gently kissing the top of his head. “I’m hard on you because I care, but ultimately this is your choice… I can’t choose for you.”

Keith smiled and hugged him tightly, letting go as he went upstairs with a bucket and ginger ale. 

He collapsed into bed, pulling his hair back in a messy bun as he curled up with his blankets, sniffing at Lance’s scent from his markings. He pulled out his phone, rolling onto his stomach as he pulled up Lance’s chat. 

**Darling:** okokok uwu nini kitten i love you!! <3 (12:41 AM Tuesday, April 2nd)  
Darling: goodmorning kitten i’ll see you at school (6:16 AM Tuesday, April 2nd)

**Kitten:** hi baby i’m sorry i didn’t answer, i wasn’t at school today. i got sick :( (4:30 PM Tuesday, April 2nd)

Immediately, a text popped up. 

**Darling:** omg no sweetheart it’s all good!! what’s up?

Keith blushed, smiling softly as he texted back, taking a drink of his ginger ale. 

Kitten: oh no i’m okay, but i do need you to come over… do you have a ride or do you want Shiro to come pick you up? we can go get something to eat <33

**Darling:**omg yES I WANNA SEE MY KITTEN!! i’ll ask my momma owo

Keith rolled over in bed, sitting up. “YO, SHIRO!!! CAN WE PICK LANCE UP AND GET SOME PIZZA?!”

There was some rustling downstairs before an answer. “UHH, ADAM’S COOKING TONIGHT! BUT HE’S GONNA BE LATE; DOCTOR’S APPOINTMENT!” 

“‘KAY! CAN WE STILL PICK LANCE UP?!” 

Shiro was quiet for a few seconds. 

“YEAH, JUST GIVE ME TEN MINUTES!” 

Keith shut his door and smiled. 

**Kitten:** Shiro said yes, so we’re gonna pick you up in about ten minutes! Adam’s cooking tonight so we were just gonna take you home

**Darling:**OMG AWESOME! i’m gonna get dressed. love you babe

**Kitten:**love you too :3

———

Keith got out of the car and knocked on the front door of Lance’s house. Torn down looking from the outside, but the inside was beautiful. Chandeliers and vases with a giant table to fit Lance’s giant family. 

Amara stepped out, gasping. “Keith! Leandro, Keith’s here!!” She took him inside, smiling softly. “How are you?”

“I’m doing okay. Wasn’t feeling too hot today so I stayed home but I’m feeling a little better.” He admitted with a gentle smile. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that-“ 

Lance stepped down from the stairs, running up and hugging Keith. 

“Babe!! Hi…” He mewled softly, kissing at him. “Missed you today…” 

“Missed you, too. Let’s go, Adam’s cooking garlic knots just for you.” He purred with a wink, taking his hand gently as he walked back outside. 

“Bye, Leandro! Stay safe, honey!” Amara called from the doorframe, waving. 

Lance followed Keith happily, kissing his hand gently. “Glad to see you’re feeling better, kit.” 

Keith nodded and smiled, getting in with him and cuddling into his stomach, sighing contently. 

Shiro glanced back at the two, letting out a silent huff before driving them back home. This boy’s gotten himself into a goddamn mess…

——

Back at home, Keith and Lance rushed upstairs. To Shiro’s knowledge, it was to explain his situation and what he should do because of it. But actually, they were just eager to get in each other’s pants… 

Adam smiled at them as they scrambled up the wood steps to Keith’s room, shaking his head. Shiro noticed and walked on over, sliding his hands around his waist. 

“Hey, Bee.” 

Adam giggled softly and turned to gently peck his cheek. “Hey, ‘Kashi. Little pup is doing good today according to the doctors.” He admitted with a coo, moving Shiro’s muscular arms around his belly. 

Shiro let out a gentle hum, pressing gentle kisses to the nape of his neck. “Mm, momma’s taking good care of pup. I couldn’t be prouder of momma.” He whispered. Adam blushed from embarrassment. 

“Oh, stop! Lance is here!!” 

“He’s upstairs!” 

“Doesn’t matter, we have guests.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Make yourself useful and mince my garlic, will ya?” He gently squeezed Shiro’s taunt hind, laughing. 

Shiro yelped, gently rubbing his butt. “Hey…” He rolled his eyes, grabbing the garlic mincer from the drawer and getting busy. 

It was silent for a few seconds before Adam let out a long sigh, hand rubbing under his waistband. Shiro looked over, furrowing his brow. “Babe? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Just Aiko being Aiko. Getting lower every day…” He smiled, smoothing his hand across his skin. Shiro grinned goofily back at him, chuckling softly. “Yeah. She’s looking lower. Anyway now, right?” 

“I have a month left, baby.” 

“Oh… right.”  
——

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lance asked as he hopped up onto Keith’s bed, the boxsprings making a ‘creak’ with their movement. Keith’s nest was beside the bed on the wood floor, a compiled mess of Lance’s shirts and blankets with pillows, snacks and comfort items (a stuffed and scented hippo Lance won for Keith at a carnival.)

Keith took a breath, sitting down next to him and handing him a box shakily. Don’t be such a damn pussy. 

Lance grinned. “Ooh! A gift!” He chirped, unwrapping it happily. “What’s the occasion, babe?” 

“No occasion, just- just some things…” He shrugged, biting his nails- 

“Stop that.” Lance warned, taking his hands gently. “Paint them even if it’ll stop you from chewing.” 

Keith nodded obediently with a silent exhale. Anxiety surged through his veins, his heart feeling like it was going to explode out his chest. I feel like I’m going to die.

Lance continued to unwrap his box, humming quietly as he pulled out a mug, chuckling softly. “Ha, isn’t this because of my dad jokes, isn’t it?” He hugged Keith. “This is awesome-“ 

“It’s not that. What’s inside the mug, babe?” 

Lance pursed his lips as he pulled out the wrapping paper, unwrapping the stick- 

“Babe. No way. No way!” He squealed, letting out a bit of suppressed excitement. Keith nodded and hugged him close, smiling gently. 

“I’m pregnant, Lance.” He whispered, kissing his ear. “I’m looking for jobs and stuff now… I’m about 9 weeks.” 

Lance beamed from ear to ear, bouncing excitedly as he hugged him. “Oh, this is so great!! I know we’re young, but… God, baby, I’ve always wanted a family…” He whispered, tears brimming his eyes. 

Keith chuckled warmly, kissing his hot cheeks. “Me, too…” 

——

Dinner was silent that night. Shiro knew, Lance knew… but Adam, basically Keith’s mom, didn’t. He was grumpy from work and the pregnancy didn’t help his case, so… his already snarky personality was more intimidating. 

Keith fiddled around with his fork, glancing back and forth between his plate and Adam. 

Adam was busy stroking over his bump as he ate, leaned against Shiro’s chest; purring softly until he noticed Keith. His purring came to a halt as he raised an eyebrow. “Something the matter, Keith? Did you have a rough day?” 

Keith shrugged, looking down. “Not… not exactly, but… wasn’t easy, either…” 

“Would you like to tell me about it?” He asked, folding his hands on the table. Keith took a short breath. 

“I’m pregnant.” <s>That was subtle, Keith. </s>

Adam thought for a second before the realization hit him. 

“Excuse me, what?!” 

Keith flinched, nodding gently. 

“Ohhhh, Keith…” Adam groaned, taking off his glasses. He rubbed his temples gently, looking at the table. “And how are you planning to afford this, Keith?!” 

Keith bit his tongue, mewling sadly to himself as he covered his scent gland. “I- I dunno… Just- um-“ 

He stood. “Exactly, Keith! YOU DON’T KNOW-“ 

**“Adam.” **

Oh shit, Shiro-

He rested his hand firmly on his shoulder, pushing him to sit down. “Keith and I already had this talk. You need to relax, okay? Not good for the baby.” He whispered quietly, patting his shoulder. “We’ve got it covered. He needs support the most.” He kissed the top of his head. 

Adam relaxed and nodded, getting up to go hug Keith. 

“My opinion still doesn’t change, but… it’s gonna be tough. You know that… I’m here for you. But you need a job and some money. Cause with our baby and yours, we’ll need some extra income.” 

“I got it, Adam.” He hugged him close. “Thank you…” 

“Of course, buddy. I’ve got your back.” He whispered, scenting him lovingly. Goddamn mood swings…

——

Lance had an arm around Keith’s shoulders, the other over his flat stomach as they sat against the headboard in bed, purring contently. 

“Adam was so mad, Lance…” 

“But Shiro calmed him down. He’s super preggo, Keith. Lighten up. He’s okay.” Lance reassured him, kissing the top of his head. “He ultimately supports you, yeah?” 

“Yeah…” Keith admitted, nodding. He gently took Lance’s hand and brushed over his knuckles with his thumb. “He might take me in for a doctor’s appointment. He might be able to get me an alpha OBGYN, but honestly? I’m more comfortable with an omega… a beta, even.” 

Lance offered him a gentle smile, nodding. “Yeah. And I want to come. Everyone’s gonna know I’m the daddy.” He chirped happily. 

“Maybe this is gonna be okay in the end, Lance…” 

“Yeah… It’s gonna be, baby.” He offered his hand a gentle squeeze.


	2. Sometimes I Wish I’d Never Been Born At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro have a 38 week appointment... with an unwanted surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s some slight angst! i’m not the best at angst bc i like fluff, but... i tried. my internet came back last night, but I’ll still  
be updating this hopefully!!

3:30 AM. Adam was up with heartburn. It was routine for every night and Shiro never did learn to sleep through it. 

Adam stood over the bathroom sink, chugging back water to try to help his indigestion. His hand was holding his bump, the other holding him upright. 

Shiro was up, though, watching him closely. _Is he okay? His back hurt? Heartburn again?_  
Thoughts raced through his mind as he carefully got up, walking over to Adam and slipping his arms under his belly. “Bee? Everything okay?” 

Adam hummed and swallowed, nodding. “Yeah. Just… A little sore. And heartburn…” He sighed, stroking a hand over his swollen stomach. “She’s just… I dunno. I can’t breathe, my feet are swollen, I woke up with a nosebleed… I just want to meet her.” He whispered, leaning into him. Shiro mewled sympathetically. 

“I know, honey. Three more weeks… you’ve got this.” He smiled, kissing his scent gland. Adam let out a giggle. 

“You’re ridiculous, babe.” He exhaled slowly, nuzzling his chest. “Walk me to bed.” 

“Okay.” 

——

“‘Kashi! You ready, hon?!” He called, leaning against the wall to stabilize himself as he put his slides on. 

“Yeah, Bee! I’m using the bathroom!” 

He chuckled and took a seat on the couch, looking over at the steps from upstairs. 

“Oh. Good morning, Keith.” Adam greeted gently. 

“Mornin’...” He sighed, rummaging through the pantry. “We got pickles?” 

“No. But I can go pick some up? We’ve got an appointment.” Adam hummed, getting back up to take his place beside Shiro. 

“Oh. Nice, thank you.” He smiled, hopping up on the counter with his crackers. “Big daddy Shiro.” He teased. 

Shiro chuckled, hugging him. “Stinker. We’ll be back in a few hours.” He scented him gently. “Love ya, buddy.” 

“You, too.” Keith waved. “Have fun babying!” 

“Ha, you, too!” Adam called as they left with the keys. 

——

Adam walked into the OBGYN office, hand in hand with Shiro as he checked in for his appointment. They went to sit down on the small couch, letting Adam curl up against Shiro’s side contently. Shiro wrapped an arm around Adam, gently rubbing his side. 

Adam let out a happy mewl, kissing at his jawline. “Mm, thank you.” He smiled. “Aiko decided to be against my ribs today.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, hon.” Shiro grimaced, kissing the top of his head. “That’s no fun.” 

“Yeah… I- I dunno… I just feel a little weird today. It isn’t my blood sugar or anything, but… I just feel… like something is gonna go wrong…” Adam whispered, fidgeting with his watch. Shiro took his hand. 

“I’m sure it’s going to be okay, Bee. You’re just anxious and that’s okay.” He assured him gently- 

“Adam?” A gentle, feminine voice called. 

“That’s us.” Shiro smiled, helping him up. They went to the nurse, an arm wrapped around Adam’s waist to stabilize him. 

“Good morning, you two. How are you?” The lady asked, having the omega sit to take his blood pressure. Adam held his breath, looking over at Shiro. 

“Uncomfortable.” He admitted softly. “Ready to have this baby.” 

“I’d imagine!” She laughed softly, taking the wrap off his arm. “First pregnancy is usually the hardest, and with all the symptoms you seem to have, I don’t blame you. You’re doing great, though.” 

Adam smiled softly, nodding. “Yeah, thanks. My son and Shiro have been keeping me as comfortable as possible. I’m thankful.” 

The nurse smiled, helping him up to take his weight and height. “I’m glad you’ve got good support. That’s important.” 

He nodded, closing an eye as he looked at the scale- 

<s>210lbs... 6’2”... God- that’s 50lbs from my weight before I got pregnant-</s>

“It’s perfectly normal to gain quite a bit of weight for your first pregnancy, Adam. Even though you have gestational diabetes, it’ll go away once the baby’s born.” She gently rubbed his back, helping him off the scale. 

Shiro grinned gently at him, taking his hand as they were led to the ultrasound room. 

The lights were shut off, but it was a plain looking room. A few motivational paintings on the walls and a bumpdate chart with fetuses, along with a human pelvis with a head sticking out of it. It made Shiro giggle every time. 

Adam climbed up onto the table with a grunt, moving his hands under his belly. Shiro moved, holding his arm; brushing his thumb against his skin. 

“A doctor will be with you shortly. Take care of yourself, okay?” She smiled, patting his leg before walking out with the clipboard. The moment she was gone, Adam erupted in laughter. The boisterous and booming laugh that still made Shiro’s heart flutter. 

“I’m fucking twenty four and the goddamn- fuckin’ vagina mural on the wall!!” He laughed into Shiro’s arm, holding his bump. “Oh my GOD!” He leaned back. “Oh man, that’s funny.” 

Shiro shook his head, chuckling to himself. “You’re a goddamn mess but I love you.” He gently kissed his forehead, pressing their foreheads together. 

——

Shortly, the doctor came in, smiling gently at his new expecting patients. 

“Hello, you three. I’m doctor Ronn Cloud, I’ll be your OBGYN for this pregnancy. How’s everything?” He asked, making a little bit of small talk as he moved Adam down to palpate his belly. It was an uncomfortable procedure but it had to be done. 

Adam grimaced at the sensation. Gloved fingers pressing against his stomach and pelvis, hitting a few tender areas. Shiro took Adam’s hand, scenting him lovingly. _I’m here. It’s okay._

Adam exhaled slowly, biting his lip. “Ah- that kinda hurts-“ 

Shiro let out a primal growl, clinging to Adam’s arm. Ronn chuckled softly. “It’s okay, it’s uncomfortable but it won’t hurt the baby or the mother.” 

Adam nodded, smiling. “Mhm. It’s okay, baby. Aiko’s kicking for you.” 

“Indeed she is.” Ronn confirmed, having Adam move Shiro’s hand to his belly gently to let him feel, knowing it’d calm him down. 

Shiro relaxed softly, purring gently. 

“That’s better.” Ronn muttered, continuing with the exam. 

——  
Once he was finished, he removed the gloves and put on a new pair, setting up the ultrasound monitor. He went over to squirt the gel onto his stomach, moving the wand to spread it around as he got a good look at the baby. 

_And God she was beautiful still._

She had Shiro’s bridged nose and Adam’s cheeks, all ten fingers and toes. Healthy looking baby. Except… 

Ronn moved the wand around to show her heart, humming softly. “Well… the chambers of her heart, you can see right there… they seem to be very… unusually small. Hm… hold on.” He flicked a switch, turning on the fetal doppler. 

_wub...wub...wub...wubwubwub...wub_

“The heartbeat seems to be very irregular, and the chambers of her heart are small. Like they aren’t pumping enough blood or oxygen to her yet. It’s too early to see what’s really going on with her since she’s obviously still in the womb and not ready to be born, either induced or through c-section.” 

Adam nodded, gently taking Shiro’s hand. Was he tearing up?

”We’ll call and update, we’ll send the pictures of her heart to a professional, alright?” He gently patted Adam’s shoulder, letting him wipe his stomach off with a towel. 

Adam nodded, shakily taking a breath and wiping the gel off, moving his shirt back down. “Okay. Thank you.” He whispered, climbing off the bed and walking out with Shiro, only a picture of the 3D image of Aiko’s face. 

——

“Takashi, she’s going to die, isn’t she?” Adam asked suddenly, looking down at the pictures. He still has a hand over his bump protectively. Shiro just looked at him, brows arched with worry. 

“Adam, we don’t know that-“

**“THEY BASICALLY JUST TOLD US SHE CAN’T LIVE WITH HER HEART LIKE THAT!!!”** He screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, gently massaging at his back. 

“Adam. _We don’t know that._ Just relax, baby, please. If her heart is that weak, then maybe you need to be easier on yourself, too.” Shiro whispered softly, hugging him close. 

Tears streamed down Adam’s cheeks, hicupping. “B- but s-she might n-not live outs-s-side the womb-“ He hitched a breath, taking off his glasses. Shiro took them and put them away, kissing his head. 

“Shh… I got you. It’s okay… she’s gonna be just fine. They’ll get her an incubator, obviously, and they’ll see what they can do. It’s out of your control…” <s> I can’t say that I’m mad… or confused… stay strong for Adam, dipshit.</s>

Adam nodded, staying curled up in his turtleneck. “It’s my fault…” 

“_Adam._ There’s no way this can be your fault. Pregnancy is sketchy, you know this…” He held him close, gently rubbing circles against his hips. “C’mon… Let’s go get lunch and you can relax a little. Okay? Just keep taking the vitamins and the diet you’re on.” 

Adam sighed softly, nodding. “I- I guess…” He muttered under his breath. Shiro moved, taking his hand gently as he started up the car. 

_It’s gonna be okay. It’s going to be fine._

<s> **Is it really though?** </s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! if y’all got any ideas since i’m running low..... feel free to comment them.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN UPLOAD IT AT SCHOOL HAHAHAHA, but as long as I don’t have internet, I’ll be updating. I’ll make a second part of the collection... prolly gonna be Adashi focused bc i love them. pls pray for my cell and internet at home thank,,, expect an update soonish depending on that


End file.
